Naruto: Shades Of Gray
by Jays Bubble
Summary: As Naruto and co return empty handed from their mission to save Sasuke.It soon becomes clear that something is not right with Kakashi , based in the Naruto universe at chapter 309 in the Manga this is going to be an alternative story arc and my first fan
1. The Return

**Summary**:  
as Naruto and co return empty-handed from their mission to save Sasuke.It soon becomes clear that something is not right with Kakashi , based in the Naruto universe at chapter 309 in the Manga; this is going to be an alternative story arc and my first fanfic be kind.

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own Naruto though I wouldn't mind owning it

**Naruto: Shades Of Gray **

**Chapter 1: The Return**  
As the slightly battered and bruised team seven walked up the stony path approaching the large gates of konoha, there was a small air of regret in the minds of are heroes. They had failed their mission but not only just failed their primary objective. They had failed to bring back a friend. The impact of what had happened over the last couple of days was still fresh in the thoughts of the leaf's oldest Genin. After what had happened all he could think about was what Sasuke had said and done before escaping.

**(Flashback)**

**(Inside Narutos mind)**

"I don't need you" cried out a distressed Naruto facing the bars of the demon fox's prison.

"You….boy you are weak…...you cannot do anything…. without the aid of my chakra" growled the demon as he started to faze thru the bars that had once held him. The demons red aura slowly started to encase the clone user's body.

"St…stop it I don't need you…..anymore!" pleaded Naruto, as he tried feebly to regain control.

The Kyuubi let out a sadistic chuckle "release……release the seal completely! And I will give you all of my power!" The demon fox rawed Naruto was loosing it. With the firsts necklace now removed thanks to Sasukes initial attack. Naruto new full well if the demon had its way there would be know stopping him.

In the battle that had taken place but a short while ago. Naruto had deliberately let the Kyuubi take control of him. In order to fight Orochimaru. The demon was not even at half power armed only with 4 chakra tails. But the damage that it had caused, not only to the Snake Sannin, but to most of the surrounding area was immense. Naruto had seen smaller craters made by meteorites. With nine tails he feared what might happen.

Would he become an unstoppable killing machine unable to tell the difference between friendor foe? Not only Sasuke but Everybody Sai, yamoto and even Sakura would become targets. He could not let this happen he would not let this happen, he screamed "Nooo!"

Just at that point when all hope was lost the Kyuubi was stopped by none other then Sasuke. He had pushed the demon back with nothing but his own chakra how was he inside the ultimate pranksters head? How did he muster the power to push back the most powerful of the tailed demons? He would have liked to take more time thinking about it but the forth's legacy's chain of thought was disrupted.

**(Back to present)**

"Naruto I'm sorry I could not help you bring back Sasuke" said Sai in a slightly lowered voice.

Being taken completely off guard he let out a "huhh?" In his standard clueless way he looked at Sai and finally realised something, true that they had indeed failed. But then again on the bright side they had lost nothing. In fact they had if anything gained something. Naruto reassured the ink user by taking one of his victory poses and saying "don't worry next time I'm sure we definatly will succeed. Believe it!" letting out one of his most foxiest of grins. Sai and Sakura returned the smile.

By this time they had passed the gate and where slowly making there way to the hokage tower, passing the familar ramen stand that Naruto was fond of . To be greeted by a slightly disgruntled Shizune. She appeared to be some what lost or looking for something. Well from the bewildered look on her face you could not really tell. Her eyes widened as she come to realize who she was facing.

Shizune started talking a mile a minute "oh my god your back what happened are you all ok Sakura your arm" the team could not help but notice how panicky and shocked she sounded.

Sakura tried to reassure her "don't worry, we are fine really"

Shizune let out a sye of relief "oh thank god you haven't by any chance seen Kakashi anywhere have you?" Sounding concerned.

Wondering what all the fuss could be about Yamoto said "no we have only just returned from are mission, why are you looking for Kakashi?"

"yeah why are you looking for Kakashi-sensei?" said the Kyuubi vessel.

Shizune let in a deep breath and just before she could start to explain, Yamoto interrupted realizing that he really needed to inform the hokage "sorry but I really must report are status to the 5th, and at that moment the wood user vanished into a puff of smoke.

Sai knowing full well that his superiors would have a field day over the out come of their mission said "I best go too I also have to report are findings" as he preformed a set of hand seals and also vanished into a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at where Sai had once been. Looking very confused. As to why both his team mates have suddenly disappeared halfway through a conversation. Then again he did not know them too well. Shizune then proceeded to inform the two about the source of her worry. Apparently Kakashi had recovered this morning. And discharged himself before Shizune could give him the once over.

What ever that meant, from what they could tell she had seen him without the mask off. Why he was eating some hospital jello. And decided he was the man of her dreams. Despite the fact that he spent most of his time generally being late and Reading his pornographic novel that was icha icha Paradise. But it was not the fact that the white haired wander had managed to escape before she could have her wicked way with him. But the fact that his Sharingan. Was different some how.

"That eye of his it's changed. I fear if he uses it to the degree he did last time it could kill him. Its becoming dangerous his body might reject it" said the medic ninja sounding very concerned. After all if he was dead she could not marry him.

"What? Kill him?" said Naruto letting out a chuckle, the very idea of an eye killing someone to him was funny. Sakuras response to this was to punch him directly in the forehead for his insolents. "Ouch", cried the blond haired victim as a large throbbing lump appeared on his temple.

Sakura then offered to help the love sick Shizune look for the perverted copy ninja. "Its ok I already have Hinata and Shikamaru looking for him you two best go home. After all you have just returned from an S-Class mission. You need to recover" With that Shizune and Sakura both looked at each other in agreement before Sakura flickered away.

"Huhh"said the noodle lover wandering where she learnt such a technique.

Shizune suddenly noticed a Half-asleep Shikamaru on a nearby rooftop before running in his direction shouting "I said use your shadow to catch him! Not take a nap under one!"

Having just been rumbled the lazy ninja decided it would be a good idea to start looking. The idea that the poison user might cause him great physical pain, if he was to fail to locate the troublesome Sharingan user, it was motivation enough. He quickly leaped up and darted away in the ruff direction of the hokage tower hopping from roof to roof Shizune in toe, leaving a somewhat still confused Naruto standing outside his favorite place in the entire universe.

It was ramen time alright as the clone user let out a foxy grin.

**End Note:** Please R&R. and all that jazz cheers and hope you enjoyed reading and keep an eye out for  
Chapter 2 titled the betrayal all I'm going to say is two legends clash.


	2. Betrayal

**Chapter 2: The Betrayal**

It was approaching dusk in the not so sleepy town of konoha. The sun was getting lower by the minute. As wasthe lasy ninja'smotivation.

Shikamaru let out a cry of frustration as he landed on the roof of the hokage tower. He had been searching for the troublesome copy ninja Kakashi for what seemed like hours. Having lost out on valuable cloud watching time his patience was starting to wear thin.

After all he had been a Chuunin for well over 3 years now and just because the hokage's love sick personal assistant had enlisted him to catch the icha icha reader so she could do unspeakable things to him Really did make his blood boil. But still the fear of what the Shizune may do to him if he failed his not-so important mission compelled him to carry on.

"Shikamaru have you found anything yet?" called out Hinata as she landed next to him on the roof.

The shadow user shrugged as to signal to her that it was going to be a long night. "Have you had any luck?" said Shikamaru with out much hope in his voice

"I'm sorry I….I…"said Hinata with a tone of shame in her voice "I have scanned the hole town with my Byakugan. But I can't even find a trace of master Kakashi" she said twiddling her thumbs.

Shikamaru let out a grown it was times like these when it was up to him and his 200 plus I.Q. to save the day by thinking up one of the most unlikeliest of strategies to combat the problem. The only thing was he did not have a clue where to start. If Hinata had indeed scanned the hole of konoha inside and out with her most useful of bloodlines with out even finding a single clue then that could only mean one thing he simply was not within the city walls.

Realizing this he felt a large pit of dread starting to form in his stomach. He had to report this to Shizune. And she was not going to be best pleased. He gulped as he explained this to the white-eyed beauty. They both agreed it would be best to report this sooner rather then later and they descended to the ground to enter the hokage tower.

Little did they know that Shizune had already turned in for the night leaving no one but Tsunade in the building along with her rather large pile of paperwork on her table.

As the two Chuunin walked along the corridor approaching the hokage office. They could suddenly hear voices coming from inside. One of witch they could easily tell was Tsunade. The 2nd persons tone was far to low to hear it properly Shikamaru pressed his ear up against the door to try and make out what was being said.

Hinata activated her bloodline and peered inside to see who the 2nd voice was. To her surprise it was Kakashi.

**(Meanwhile at the ramen stall)**

Naruto had just finished slurping up what seemed to be his 58th bowl of chicken ramen.The clone userwas indeed in heaven. A week with out ramen is something that no person should ever have to suffer.

"Same again Naruto" asked the stall owner.

The Kyuubi vessel let out one of his world famous foxy grins before shouting "you bet!"

"Ok here it comes!" called out the shop owner half chuckling. As he handed the clone user his ramen .He had never known anyone to eat this much in his life. He was indeed his number one customer. I mean this kid was putting his daughter thru college.

As Naruto was munching his refilled bowl he could not help but wander how Sasuke had gotten inside his head with the power to stop the king of demons to boot. Sasuke had said something to the demon before he was interrupted.

The leaf's oldest Genin could hardly remember it now. It was all a large blur but just then it hit him a name. A name above all things was said, he did not know why but this name was important. Finishing his bowl of noodles he realized he had to tell someone the name Madara Uchiha meant something. He emptied his money out from his frog wallet to pay the store owner.

Before spurting in the direction of the hokage tower he had a horrible feeling in the back of his mind that he was already too late.

**(Back at the hokage office)**

"I have the mission results from yamoto it doesn't look good" said a concerned sounding Tsunade."And we also have word from Gai's team it appears that akatsuki are on the move. And Intel from one of my anbu squad's indicates they now have 5 of the tailed demons said Tsunade. now facing away from the copy ninja.

Hearing this news triggered something in Kakashi as he pondered. "In just a week they had managed to get 2 more demons. With that much power on there side…..unless we do something soon there will be no stopping them" He raised his voice as to express the importance of what he had to say. "Tsunade you know what this means don't you. It's only a matter of time till they are right on are doorstep"

"I know but we simply don't know where they are" starting to sound very disturbed.

"You should not have sent team 7 without. me from what yamoto has told me. The boy that was once my student is now as strong as a sannin" for the first time ever the copy ninja sounded like he was loosing his temper.

Tsunade raised her voice to match his level "Kakashi it would have made no difference!" Now facing him again

"I would have succeeded where yamoto failed. With my new abilities" his voice lowering some what

"Kakashi what has happened to you, ever since you achieved that power you have been different. That eyes new ability is affecting you some how" Tsunade was really worried at this point

"I'm sorry hokage………." Kakashi turned completely away his voice returned back to normal. But just as it looked like he was going to walk out the room he then suddenly removed his head band from his left eye before shouting "……for this…!"

Shikamaru and Hinata both let out a gasp as they suddenly herd a huge explosion inside the next room. Hinata witnessed most of what had happened. but was blinded at the last moment due to the large chakra level used. Shikamaru grabbed Hinata by the arm and then proceeded to kick the door down and what they sore next was pure horrific.

Hinata let out a scream in terror from what they could see kakashi's right hand was impaled directly threw Tsunade's lower abdomen, still sparking from what had clearly been a Chidori at point blank range. The wall was no more as the force of the impact completely destroyed it.

Tsunade clearly had been taken of guard her eyes widening as she realized what had happened.

**End Note:** Please R&R. cheers hope you enjoyed reading this. Chapter 3: With Out A Reason Will be finished soon.

Im looking for a beta reader btw.


	3. With out a Reason

**Chapter 3: Without A Reason **

With the shock of what initially had happened starting to wear off, Tsunade looked up and stared directly at Kakashi's normal eye. What she sore disturbed her more then the fact that she had been impaled.

All the life that was once in the copy ninja was gone as though his soul was no longer there.

As she began to take in her next breath she gagged and coughed up a large volume of blood onto the front ofher attacker's flat jacket. Once she had cleared her throat she feebly muttered "why"

Kakashi looking as blank as ever simply said in his standard tone. "I don't need a reason "before yanking out his right arm from Tsunade's body.

Staggering back a step she cradled her injury, asshe looked up to see Shikamaru and Hinata both besides themselves not knowing what to do. Tsunade muttered as loud as she could "Stay…….back….this…..it's between us...

Shikamaru did not agree but nodded and followed his kage's orders by backing out the room with Hinata.

Kakashi now having no emotion what so ever said "you intend to fight me even though you can barely stand?"

the sannin's response to this question was to immediately force chakra into her left fist before impacting it into the floor of the hokage office. The floor under them collapsed in a violent explosion as both legends fell to the ground level.

Having basically destroyed most of the interior of the hokage tower the slug sannin sank to one knee amongst the rubble. Unable to see 4 feet in front of her due to the smoke that followed the explosion she quickly formed the hand seals needed for the healing jutsu and placed both her hands over the wound. She flinched in pain as it started to take effect.

The dust and smoke now starting to settle Tsunade could here something. The sound of birds. Still injured and half blind by the impure air that was surrounding her she crouched upwards in order to obtain a defensive stance. She could see this one coming. Kakashi was not holding back he had the full intention of killing her.

the copy ninja shouted "Lightning Edge!" ashe charged directly at her with insane speed.

Having next to nothing that could counter a fully powered Chidori Tsunade crossed both her arms in front of her while forming as much raw chakra into them as possible. Thiswas all she could do as she did not have the physical ability to dodge the attack. Or time to form seals. She closed her eyes expecting it to be all over.

She waited eyes still closed for a moment or so. But no impact came. Opening her eyes her heart jumped out of her stomach.

"Rasengan!**" **bellowed Naruto as he's swirling orb of chakra clashed with the copy ninja's sparkling one. Both ninja's jumped back as the attacks canceled each other out

Naruto would normally question his attacker about why they where trying to kill said person but at this moment he clearly did not have the time and his teacher was not in the talkative mood. It did not matter anyway all he knew was that he had to stop him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" cried Naruto as 5 double gangers joined him. They all charged at his former teacher.

Kakashi was not playing games he had no time to deal with this small timer he had only one target. He formed hand seals

"Earth Style Grasping Earth Jutsu!" shouted the copy ninja in a dark voice. Immediately the ground from under Naruto and his clones swallowed them each clone vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto berried up to his neck in soil unable to move.

The noodle loverdid not mind the fact that he was disposed of so easily he knew going into this fight he was no match for Kakashi. He had done what needed to be done,

why the copy ninja was dealing with theclone userTsunade had had time to activate her seal and use her life regeneration Jutsu.

Kakashi turned to face Tsunade and noticed that she was no longer injured. Infact she was fully recovered and charging strait at him.

With out a moment to loose Tsunade unleashed the foul mother of all punches into the jaw of the copy ninja sending him crashing threw the closest wall. Witch happened to land him into the lady's wash room smashing many a sink along the way, Landing on a near by toilet.

To say he was not best pleased was an understatement. He formed hand seals and shouted. "Water Style Water Vortex Jutsu!" as a huge volume of water blasted out from both the sinks and toilets towards Tsunade.

She formed her own set of seals "Earth Style mud wall Jutsu!" as a pillar of mud rose from the ground in front of her. The water crashed into the wall of mud as its flow changed as it swirled round the room.

Tsunade looked around what once was the hokage tower. If they coursed any more damage there would not be much of the tower left plus both her and the copy ninja where on the clock if they where to carry on fighting at this level they would both die from chakra depletion. She had to get him outside to finish it soon.

Kakashi lobbed a volley of kunai at Tsunade why charging at her she blocked them all with her bear hands. Before performing a new set of hand seals "Earth Style Earth pillar Jutsu!" a pillar of stone shot out from under The copy ninja at a diagonal angle. Hurling him out the hole in the wall that his first Chidori had made.

The slug sannin was about to follow him when she heard a strange gargling sound.

"Granny Tsunade get me the hell out of here this water smells!" realizing that the water might drown the clone user she thrust her fist into the ground next to him and yanked him out with incredible speed and force almost tearing his orange jacket in the process. Naruto still did not have a clue as to what was going on but before he could question the slug user she had vanished outside.

As Kakashi sprang to his feet out side he removed his torn bloodstained flat jacket and tossed it to the ground. As he did this Tsunade flickered in front of him about 10 feet away. They both flatly stared at each other. On Tsunade's part this was a big mistake.

Kakashi hit her with a genjutsu. The slug sannin was bonded to a tree unable to move or break Free. even with her in insane strength. The copy ninja unleashed a set of hand seals "Wind Style Air Spike Jutsu" as he did this hundreds of air kunai blasted toward her the attack connected but before Kakashi could celebrate Tsunade's body vanish into a puff of smoke.

He span about scanning the area with his bloodline in an attempt to find the slug sannin when out of nowhere slammed a fist into his chin. Tsunade had used some type of earth jutsu to faze threw the very earth itself. Tsunade was not finished with the copy ninja she jumped into the air and performed a round house kick to his face, Before almost collapsing herself.

Both legends lay on the ground exhausted

"it's over Kakashi" said the slug sannin staring at him she had reached her limit. She would soon revert to her older state but it seemed as though the copy ninja still had some life left in him.

Kakashi staggered to his knee and muttered under his breath "I have no choice……Mangekyou Sharingan!" as his red eye's 3 pupils changed into a strange patten.

What happened next in Tsunade's psyche was just plane cruel by any standards. The light and life that was once within Tsunade's eyes faded away as she collapsed on the floor comatose.

Kakashi having used a huge level of chakra, witch his body simply did not have. Also fell into a coma.

Naruto finally catching up let out a gasp in shock as he ran over to Tsunade and tried in vain to wake her. Before attempting the same thing with his teacher. He could not believe what had happened.

why had 2 of the most important people in his life tried to kill each other?

"Naruto!" Came a voice "oh my god what happened" he turned round to see Shikamaru and Hinata accompanied by anko and yamoto.

**End Note: **dam that was a hard one to write Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed the chapter btw I'm still looking for a beta reader cheers and keep an eye out for chapter 4

P.s i haved edited all 3 chapters in to better format to make it easyer to read and follow the story


	4. Clueless

**Chapter 4: Clueless **

**Konoha**** Hospital**

The 3 ninja that where once rookies no more then 3 years ago Now sat slightly rattled in the waiting room of Konoha Hospital's infamous accident and emergency department. Waiting desperately for any news on how the 2 legendry ninjas where bearing.

Naruto was ecstatic, standing up dancing from one leg to the other why franticly biting his finger nails in such away that a normal member of the public would probably believe he was desperate to relieve himself.

Hinata was slouched on the floor next to him twiddling her thumbs in overdrive giving the impression that her digits where in locked in their own personal war.

Shikamaru on the other hand who was clearly more skilled at the fine art of (nothing doing) was scrolled out on a nearby bench observing the different types of injuries that the general public inflicted upon themselves,

He could see on the other side of the room that there was various people with various cuts and bruises most of witch where staring at Naruto. One man who was wearing a flat jacket had half his body covered in bloodstained bandages, most of witch where over his face and hands so no skin was visible.

The lazy ninja pondered "hmm must have been an explosive tag"

The bandaged man was also accompanied by a very attractive young woman wearing a black Kimono who would seem to have inadvertently super glued her hand to a large object that looked like an ironing board.

How that could have happened was beyond Shikamaru's, 200 plus I .Q as he could not think of a single scenario of witch someone as attractive as her, Could have attached herself to an object that common, as it was clear by her posture that she had never had to work a day in her life.

The shadow user being the lazy ass that he is, decided to shake out of his chain of thought. There were clearly bigger matters at hand not only the attack on the 5th by one of the villages most trusted ninja, but the fact that Shizune and Anko along with an ANBU squad had just entered the room.

All hope that once shined bright in the lazy ninja's heart immediately left him.

It was that crazy medic Shizune by now she must have known that he had failed his mission miserably, and had come to beat him to a pulp.

But surprisingly she was more simperfetic. After all the woman that had practically raised her might not pull threw, Anko did not share this sentiment.

"Hay you brats you're coming with us" bellowed the snake user as she crossed her arms

Naruto finally released his finger nails, witch were starting to bleed, and span around to face Anko "I'm not going with you I'm waiting to see Kakashi-sensei" said the clone user wile pointing at her

Anko having just returned from a mission herself was not in the mood for debate, she had returned earlier that night to find the hokage tower in ruins, well more like a bomb had hit it, and had found the 3 young ninja huddled round the bodies of the 5th and the copy ninja, needless to say she wanted answers.

"I want answers you're coming with us" said Anko taking a step forword in an attempt to grab the clone user

Naruto's response to this was to enter a stance and charge up a Rasengan in his right hand, as to worn anko to back off, he never really liked that woman anyway, ever since she cut his face 3 years ago, the idea of Rasenganing her into oblivion appealed to him.

But before any action was taken Shikamaru leaped up with (UnShikamaru) like speed, and knocked down the clone user's offensive hand canceling out the attack.

"Naruto are you an idiot! She's an ANBU captain" said the lazy ninja pleading for his friend to grow a brain within the next 5 seconds, with out much hope "We have to tell them what we know the village maybe in danger" the clone user nodded before being led out of the waiting room closely followed by Shikamaru and Hinata into a medium sized training room of the ninja academy.

After all they could not really use the hokage tower there was not much left of it.

* * *

**Ninja** **Academy**

As the one Genin two Chuunin and two Jounin entered the room they where met by Kurenai Asuma and Yamoto.

Yamoto having taking a seat at the teacher's desk, as to indicate he was leading the investigation.

Anko plumped herself on the table in an undignified manner infront of him. Asuma who had had his attention on Yamoto shifted his stair to Anko's most undignified pose, and started to blush crimson red. Kurenai having noticed Asuma's sudden change in facial colour turned and spotted Anko's shame before punching Asuma in the ribs and then pointing and mouthing some words under her breath to Anko.

It was too low for Naruto to make out full but he manage to work this out "your ………showin……..clo.e……….legs. What ever that ment the clone user was sure it was not very important.

"Woops forgot about that" said the snake user before crossing her legs.

"right" said the wood user "I want all 3 of you to tell me what happened tonight"

"Naruto chuckled recalling the events "well I was eating a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku when I remembered something" "not that" shouted Anko "what happened to the 5th" the noodle lover nodded. Obviously no one wanted to know the name he remembered. So he proceeded to tell the story of what happened. The fight, the tower almost drowning him and what had happened to end it.

Both Shikamaru and Hinata gave the story of them hearing /seeing the conversation prior to the fight, being told not to interfere and running out on to the street to find help "and as you remember that's when we found you" Yamoto nodded in agreement.

"Well from what I can see this makes no sense what so ever" said Shizune "as can I " said Anko sounding perky as always.

"Im going to have to consult with the counsel as of right now fire country has no leader" said Anko getting up and walking out of the room

"Shizune how are they doing?" said Kurenai sounding concerned.

"Both of them are stable Kakashi is suffering from major chakra depletion he's lucky to be alive, but Tsunade……there is nothing physically wrong with her I don't know what it could be" said Shizune with little hope.

"Could it be the Mangekyou?" asked Asuma not really having any idea of what to do.

"There is no way to tell. I'm afraid the only thing we can do is wait for Kakashi to recover and hope we can make him reverse what he did" Shizune said almost crying.

Kurenai rapped her arm round Shizune to embrace her into a hug before leading her out of the room. By this time Naruto having the low attention span that he has shouted "Hay Yamoto what we gonna do"

"I think it would be for the best to tell nobody of what happened tonight. If anyone asks the 5th is with Kakashi in wind country attending the Jounin exams, until we can find out more you 3 are off active duty" said the wood user as he left the room.

Leaving the 3 young ninja with Asuma "come I will walk you all home it's late"

**Konoha**** Hospital****)

* * *

**

Meanwhile back at Konoha Hospital we see the bandaged man with the black Kimono girl standing outside the room that is occupied by Kakashi.

"Is it time yet?" asked the bandage man.

"Indeed" replied the black Kimono girl.

**End Note: **Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed the chapter any questions or ideas send me a msg btw input would be great I need to know how you the people want the story to go cheers and keep an eye out for chapter 5 titled The Heist. 


	5. The Heist

**Chapter 5: The Heist **

The sun had started to rise above the village hidden in the leaves that was konoha,

Oblivious to the events that had transpired the previous night, Many merchants and towns foke had began their everyday business.

Anko not being one of them let out a yawn. As she walked down the stony path leading to the Hospitalhaving been awake all night talking to the village counsel about last night's so called mishap. The snake user was ready to drop dead from lack of sleep.

She had had to basically nutshell Naruto's and Shikamaru's statement along with some twists that made the incident sound less horrific then it originally was.

The counsel of course was not to happy about the fact that 5th's rain may have lasted shorter then even the 4th's and that they may soon have to elect a 6th Hokage not having much choice the counsel soon gave in to the lovely snake users charms and accepted her proposal.

The short story was the village counsel had given Anko unrestricted control over all of konoha's military force's, well what was left of them.

80 of all ANBO and Jounin level ninja where on a mission of some sort or injured, wile 50 of the active Chuunin ninja where attending the Jounin exams in wind country, thus not really giving the snake user much to work with.

And to top it all off Jariya was nowhere to be found, presumed to be abroad performing his research what ever that ment.

Konoha's force's where indeed stretched.

One thing worried Anko the most, could Konoha now with Tsunade out of the picture and in the state it was withstand an attack?

The chain of thought was stopped as an orange nincompoop landed next to her, well I say stopped but really I mean destroyed and as for landing it was more like crashing.

Naruto had come swooping in from above at such a speed that a normal landing was impossible nearly knocking the snake user over in the process.

Anko being Anko started to swear and curse every profanity under the sun as a response to being taken off guard so easily.

But before she could retaliate in anyway the clone user grabbed her by both shoulder facing her and panted out "Kaka…shi …..missing.

The snake user rolled her eyes back, and let out the king of grown's before slumping her head infront of her as despair started to overwhelm her.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(The forest north of konoha) **

2 shadowy figures can be seen jumping from tree to tree at high speed, the smaller of the 2 figures is clearly female, and is carrying something over her shoulders.

"Plague this guy is ridiculously heavy give me a break and carry him for a wile" called out the black Kimono girl sounding very frustrated.

Under closer inspection we could clearly see that this woman has long brown hair, binded up in a French plat along with deadly purple eyes. That combined with her perfect curvy figure, would make her the dream date of any rich business man.

"No" replied the bandaged man with no tone in his voice what so ever "we have strict instructions not to damage the target and you know full well what happens when anything touches me" he then preceded to titan the covering on his left arm.

Threw a small hole that he was trying to cover, badly scared flesh can be seen covered in blood.

Plague finished touching up his covering before flicking the excess blood on to the trunk of a near by tree, the tree began to smoke as if he had thrown acid upon it.

The black Kimono wearer replied by cursing under her breath. She knew full well arguing with this person was pointless, as her natural beauty and charm where next to useless on him as he did not use eyes to see with, and his physical condition would never allow him to indulge in pleasures of the flesh.

Making him the ideal partner in crime as he simply had no interest in her, unlike most of her employers.

**"**For god sake he's heavy can we at least have a break?" pleaded the black Kimono girl

Knowing he would never hear the end of it unless he relented, Plague nodded and they both landed on the forest floor "I expected more from someone of your level Kayo" quoted the bandage wearer.

Kayo dumped Kakashi on the ground rather roughly and took a stretch. normally the very site of something like this would have given every male within 30 yards a nose bleed but Plague was blind therefore unaffected.

"It would be a good idea to give him the chakra serum now before he dies are master wants him alive" said Plague emotionless as always.

Kayo gave the bandage man a hand jester to show her appreciation before reaching inside her Kimono and pulling out a syringe, she jabbed it harshly into the side of the copy ninja's neck before injecting its contents.

A second after she had pulled out the syringe both Kakashi's eyes shot open and he started to convulse. Kayo quickly jumped on top of his chest in an effort to hold him down. This was the type of thing that most men dream of but Kakashi did not have time to enjoy the view.

Slowly the copy ninja's movement slowed to a stop, as the Kimono wearer removed her self from on top of Kakashi's chest.

Kayo checked the vain on his neck "humph he's out of it again, guess that means I'm carrying him, oh well its not like he would come willingly now is it" she huffed to herself.

Plague was about to resume their journey when suddenly he stop in his tracks and shouted

"Kayo! Someone is coming!"

Kayo was gobsmacked "who….oo is it….. the master?

"No but he is strong" said Plague.

* * *

**(Back at Konoha) **

Naruto had some how persuaded Anko to let him lead a mission to save the copy ninja. Something to do with doing all her paper work for the next year and frets of not shutting up had broken the acting kage's will Anko really could not deal with this.

Having had no sleep what so ever and the fact that the noodle lover had given her the ultimate headache where also important factors, the only down side was due to the fact that he was not allowed to tell anyone about last nights fight made his choice of team mates somewhat limited.

* * *

**(The Gates of Konoha) **

Shikamaru wandered what he did to ever deserve to be placed in a team where an idiot like Naruto was captain both himself and Hinata out ranked him for heaven sake.

"Oh how troublesome" wined the lazy ninja as he watch naruto do his marching act.

"Naruto" muttered Hinata "how are we going to find Kakashi?"

The blonde stupid thing stopped in his tracks and he realized he did not have a clue.

* * *

**(Back in The forest) **

A dark figure with red glowing eyes can be seen approaching Plague & Kayo

"you have something that belongs to me" says the figure in a dark tone.

* * *

**End Note: **Please R&R. I know I'm still not giving much away I will get there in the end but in the time being I hoped you enjoyed this chappy and keep an eye out for chapter 6.


End file.
